Little Boat
by rocketfire1999
Summary: My little boat tipped over, when the wind began to blow...
1. Little Boat

**I really shouldnt be writing this. Perfect really needs an update and i decide to do a one shot. My brain is messed up. But hey, I've never done a story with Dick as one of the mains in it...**

**I learnt this little song a while ago and was singing it to my friend, who thought I said 'Dicky' instead of Daisy. I had always thought it was a happy song until she also pointed out it in the second verse it says IF.**

**Thus this little plot bunny was born**

* * *

><p><em>My little boat tipped over<br>When the wind began to blow  
>All because my daisy<br>Did not know how to row_

_If I'd been a fishy  
>I'd swim in the sea<br>I'd of saved my little Daisy  
>And brought her home for tea<em>

_..._

The boat rocked furiously, and another wave hit the side, throwing Dick across the deck. He hit the wall hard, a sickening crack ringing out over the sound of the pounding waves. Lightening crackled ahead, and rain poured down around them. Wally's hair stuck in clumps to his face, making it almost impossible to see. He just had to steer the boat out of the storm. And everything would be okay.

Thunder rolled up above, like a deep laugh echoing through the sky. Clutching to the rail, Dick pulled himself up, shivering. His body ached from being thrown around and he was so, so cold. He tried to calm his breathing but each breath was rough and choked, as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the air.

"Where's Aqua Lad when you need him?" Wally yelled from the wheel, slumping forward as the ship was thrust back. He gripped the wheel with both his hands as it tipped to the side, almost parallel with the water. Dick screamed and grabbed desperately at the loose planks of wood, knowing that the old boards were the only thing standing in between him and the water, that seemed to jump and claw at him, trying to pull the little Robin down to the depths of the ocean. The boat returned to its upright position, leaving Dick fearing what would happened if the boat tipped over all the way...

He curled up into a ball, one white knuckled hand wrapped around the edge of the ship, murmuring into his knees.

"Dick?" Wally peered over his shoulder to see his friend close to tears. He grit his teeth. He just had to get through this stupid storm. They'd stop at some nearby island and wait for electricity to be restored to the world. He just had to get away. He had to save Dick. And himself, but mainly Dick.

A ten foot wave - one of the smaller ones - fell on the little wooden boat, it's supports groaning with the weight. Wally found himself at the back of the boat, trying to blink the saltwater from his eyes. Gradually, he stood.

His skin was thick with the salt, clogging up every pore, drying his skin out despite it being wetted by the roaring waves very few seconds. His arms ached from steering and his vision blurred. His whole body was numb, every move he made, he made unconsciously. He yearned for land, just to feel solid ground under his feet instead of the never stopping lurch he was forced to put up with.

God, was he glad he had sailing lessons as a child. Although, that was on picturesque calm lakes. Not this. Dick didn't know how to steer a boat. He didn't even know how to row. That was why it was up to Wally to save them.

Dick had saved Wally's life so many times he had lost count. He just wanted to return the favor.

Lunging forward, Wally began to pull himself along, back to the front of the ship. The wheel spun uncontrollably. Wally stopped halfway to the stern to lean down, touching Dicks face gently.

"It's okay. We'll be out of the storm soon. We just need to hold on. Can you... Can you hold on for me?"

"Wally-"

"Please Dick. We can't just give up. I'm sure we'll find everyone else soon. The... The invaders couldn't of captured them all... And we'll get Zatanna back, I promise."

Dick bit his lip and put his head back between his knees, hiding his face that had dropped even further. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up again at Wally.

God, those piercing blue eyes were enough to make Wally want to cry. He held the back of his hand to Dicks face and began to stroke it softly, attempting to comfort the younger boy.

Dick leant into the warm touch, making Wally draw his arm back as if he had been electrocuted.

Dick, looking embarrassed, curled up tighter.

"Wally-"

"Don't worry" Wally put his hand back to the side of Dicks face, but this time he didn't look comforted by the touch.

"Wally-"

"You don't-"

"Wally!" Dicks perfect blue eyes filled with fear as he stared at something over Wally's shoulder.

Wally turned as the wave hit.

In the millisecond before he was covered with water, he grabbed what he thought was Dicks arm. He pulled and pulled until finally it came with him. Under the water, he was sucked down, pushed around like a rag doll. His lungs screamed for oxygen and he couldn't tell which way was up anymore. He tugged Dick towards where he thought the surface was, pulling the deadweight upwards. He involuntarily took a deep breath, sucking in the salty water. He coughed and wheezed kicking as hard as he could. His body had stopped responding now and all he could do was kick. His mind was numb and his lungs burnt... But he had to kick.

He finally reached the surface, taking a deep breath of air. Currents still pushed him about but he had air, and that made it okay. When he had thrown up all the acid and water in his stomach he turned to Dick.

Or what he had thought was Dick.

Because all his hand was clinging to was a metal bar from the ship along with a chunk of wood from the side of the boat.

Suddenly frantic, Wally hoisted himself up on the only remaining piece of the ship. He couldn't see the tiny boat anywhere. Nor could he see his best friend.

"Dick!" he screamed, as more lightening cracked. Rain poured down harder as he kept on yelling. Tears began to stream down his face, because he knew before he made his last cry that it was in vain.

"Dick!"

His voice echoed over the stormy sea.  
>He was the only body on this endless water.<p>

The only body still breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO!<strong>

**Sorry Dicky. This is a one shot but It can become a two shot if reviewers want it... (hint hint)**


	2. Floaties

**Blah. I should be writing stuff for perfect. IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. Plus I killed Dick. **

**Hating me yet?**

**This is now a two-shot. And it will probably turn into a three shot but I must get a 'certain' level of reviews before that happens.**

**Floaties are like those blow up tubes you put around your arms.**

**Here it is. Im not exceptionally proud but it's the best I can too when im this tired**

* * *

><p>Wally screamed.<p>

A soul wrenching, ear piercing scream.

He screamed until his lungs were fit to burst; he screamed until his throat was hoarse; he screamed until his body gave up and he collapsed on his driftwood, floating aimlessly on the endless water.

He screamed until he knew there would be no reply.

. . .

Survival.

It was the one thought on his mind.

He had let Dick di-

No.

He had to clear his mind on everything that had just happened, as much as he wanted to lie down on the timber and just... Join his best friend.

But he had to keep on fighting. Wasn't that was heroes were supposed to do? Fight, and fight, until they died. We all die, Wally thought. It's sooner for heroes. But they usually die in battle.

Dick would have died anyway. It was awful, but true. Every superhero met their demise, sooner rather than later. Even those who had managed to learn the secret of eternal life sooner or later just wanted to give up and well, rest in peace.

Wally would die, too.

But Dick had died first.

. . .

Unconsciously, Wally began to slip into the water. His arms flailed for about half a second before he just sunk like a stone. He stayed under. He took a deep breath of the water and began to cough. His natural instincts forced him up, but his arms pushed him downwards. His head seemed to have no part in this, following what his heart was desiring so much at the time.

Wally saw light.

It glowed and it was warm. He didn't shiver anymore. It was comforting, like a warm hug from Aunt Iris, or one of those days where he had spent the whole afternoon in front of the fire with Uncle Barry. Or a sunshiny day where he had lounged out side with Dick. He saw his life. He didn't see it as himself, but as if he was watching a little freckled red head boy grow from hungry, hyperactive little kid to a more responsible - but still hyperactive - teenager. He saw every moment in his head, replayed in slow motion. Every second he spent with Dick, in color, just slightly brighter than he remembered it to be.. He picked up on every little feature that only best friends can see in each other. His laugh. His smile. The way his eyebrows creased when he talked about something that meant the world to him. His eyes. His tears. Th way he slipped into a stutter when he got scared. Even the way the bridge of his nose crinkled when he was confused.

Wally wanted this - he really did. He wanted to engulfed by the water. Forget the world.

But he wasn't ready.

He had to avenge Dick.

He floated to the surface, panting for air, celebrating the humid oxygen circulating in his lungs. He raises his arms to the sky, for once appreciating the rain that poured down on him. Thunder rumbled, right one cue, and Wally grinned. It was a sign.

He began to swim.

. . .

"You know, Dick, you're an idiot for leaving me behind." Wally yelled to the empty ocean.

"We could of saved the world again. Dude, you could of least had a more honorable death. Drowning? They're not going to erect a statue in the park for that. Hey, if they do, I'll sneak in at night and put floaties on you. Could'a used some floaties, man."

Wally took another stroke. His arms hurt like hell, but he could see a faint dot on the horizon. Land, he knew it. And it would only be about two hours swim away. He could make it, but he couldn't put his head under water. The urge was too tempting.

Talking to Dick... It was helping. It made him forget what had really happened.

"If you're alive, yell out now"

He hesitated. He was half tempted to slip into more coercive measures, threatening Dick to come back alive _right now. _But he resisted the urge and forced his arms to move.

"You, know, I'll probably end up on Themyscira. Geese, you would of chosen a suckish time to die. I'd have all these smoking hot babes, and dude, they would've never met a man so they'd be all over me."

Wally waited for a reply, knowing he'd never get one. He signed and continued to paddle onwards. His stomach growled. He was so hungry. He hadn't eating in hours, maybe even a day. And that in itself was a miracle. He really needed some food.

The seaweed below him was even looking mildly appealing.

He rubbed his eyes and continued to swim.

For Dick.

That would be his mantra.

For Dick, for Dick, for Dick...

. . .

He finally arrived at the island, his chest heaving from his swim. He flopped onto his back dramatically, shutting his eyes.

When he finally peeled himself off the sand, he stood, dusting himself off.

He glanced around.

Trees.

Shrubs.

Sand.

Water.

Body.

Grass.

His brain clicked in.

And he ran over to the body

He ran over to Dick.

* * *

><p><strong>So… review. What should happen to dick? What should happen to wally? What do YOU think?<strong>


	3. Row

**To be honest, I thought this story dead. I was reading it just a couple of days ago thinking '_wow, I'm never going to write another chapter for this'_. Well, TA DA!**

**I think Young Justice has taken over my life. I actually _dreamt _about this chapter. Maybe because I had just watched the new YJ and was in the middle of 'The Hunger Games'**

**Seriously, though. My little brother just bought all the young justice toys, and he's set them up in the shower, standing up against the glass. you know what I did? _I turned Kid Flash around_. Kept him standing up, just didn't want him to be staring At me because he can be such a pervert. And he was the only one I turned around.**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!**

**sorry about my ranting, and sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Also, reviews make me write faster.**

* * *

><p><em>Row, row, row your boat<em>

_Gently down the stream_

_Hold on tight, and pray to God_

_That this is just a dream._

_. . ._

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't focus.

The only thing he could see was that body.

The only thing he could hear was the silence where Dicks breathing was supposed to be.

His mind didn't wander - it prayed and hoped that his best friends would come out of this alive. Nothing else.

He shook the body so hard he thought his arms may fall off.

"Dick!" He shouted, shoving the body across the sand, "Dick, _please!"_

No response. He took the younger boys hand, feeling for a pulse. His heart was thumping so loudly he thought it was going to come out of his chest. Dick's hands were freezing and deathly pale and there was... No pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing but- _thump._

Wally dropped Dick's wrist, falling onto the tiny body to hug it. He wanted to scream _you're alive! _but something inside his heart told him that he would only be jinxing himself.

He crossed his arms and curled into a little ball, racking his brains for those survival lessons back in eighth grade.

_Why didn't he listen?_

He remembered the day they had the classes, how he had sniggered and ignored every word the instructor had to say. _It's pointless_ he had thought, _I can take care of myself._

Famous last words.

_Fire_. Wally needed a fire to heat Dick's body.

Why was he saying that? Why was he referring to the young brunette as 'Dick's body'. It sounded as though the boy had already died.

He wasn't dead.

_Yet._

Wally stood up, only to feel a crippling pain in his stomach. He was _starving_. When was the last time he had eaten? He shut his eyes and tried to picture the last few hours. The last few, horrible, scarring hours.

_Six o'clock._

_Zatanna was smiling as she set down the plate, filled with all different types of meats and vegetables, arranged perfectly on the antique china plate._

_"Thank God. I'm starved!" Wally grinned, reaching for the plate the second it hit the table._

_"Are you ever not?" Artemis sniggered, grabbing a piece of bread._

_"I'll grab the rest" Zatanna called as she sauntered back into the kitchen._

_"Connor, can you pass the gravy?"_

_Superboy looked up from the gravy boat, his face covered with brown. _

_"Silly Connor! You're supposed to put the gravy on food, not eat it plain!" M'gann laughed, trying to pry the porcelain dish from Connors's hands. He growled softly._

_"Wally, please leave some food for the rest of us" Kal instructed. Wally looked up guiltily. _

_"Dude!" Robin laughed, flicking him in the side of the head, "That was supposed to be for all of us!" _

_Wally grinned and opened my mouth that was half full of chewed up mush._

_"You still want it?" _

_Suddenly, a scream echoed out from the kitchen. Dick's face dropped._

_"Zatanna!" he rushed into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the team. _

_It all happened in slow motion from there. _

_Dick running his fingers through Zatannas hair, crying. The group of... Things... Standing over Zatanna's lifeless body. Blood. So much blood, everywhere, the floor splattered with broken glass and dark crimson, seeping into the sparkling white tiles. _

_And the attackers; thin limbed creatures that towered over the children, with webbed joints and red eyes that bore into your soul. The skin on their faces stretched out, revealing sharp, pointed teeth smiling hungrily down at you. They were the things of nightmares, the reason children were scared of shadows. They were horrifying, hideous, monsters._

_They had only seconds to take in their loss, before the leader of the creatures stepped forward - a being that stood a few inches over the rest of the group._

_M'gann gasped, falling to her knees._

_"Mom?"_

Wally shook his head to try and get the memory out. Everything after that... Hurt too much. But the memory of Zatanna's bloodied body and Dick's downcast face, streaked with tears, still burnt into his mind.

He had to get some food. Judging by the sun that had begun to appear on the horizon, Wally hadn't eaten for over 10 hours. It was hard to tell time at sea, so it could even be more.

Maybe, if he didn't have powers, he could go longer without food. But his metabolism was eating it up and if he didn't get something into himself soon... He would become immobile. No help to Dick.

And there was always water. It was almost painful to be surrounded by the endless sea, so thirsty, but having to know that it was untouchable; that it would only kill him faster.

His mouth was sticky, his tongue dry - the first signs of dehydration were setting in and there was nothing he could do about of.

Wally stumbled up the sandy beach. If he used his super speed he knew he'd be dead in half an hour. If he didn't, he had at least three times that.

_The more time I have the more chance I have of saving Dick._

It was frightening to know death was so close.

But he wiped the thought from his mind and thought of Dick's frail body.

_He needs me._ He couldn't focus on himself. His best friend's life was hanging in the balance.

. . .

Wally dumped down a pile of drift wood, collapsing on the ground.

_Now to light the fire_

His head was throbbing, his mind so nunb it felt like it was full of cotton wool, and he couldn't think straight. And he was tired. But he had to get this fire started, so he could boil the impurities out of the sea water.

Wally had half expected the island to be lush and green, like something out of ''. He would find bananas and coconuts and trees that you could live in, and he and Dick could live off the land. Wally would be like some kind of Bear Grills, excluding the part about eating bugs. Dick'd get better and they'd wait on their little piece of paradise until the invaders left and they could go home.

But the tiny island only consisted of sand as far as the eye could see. Some scattered driftwood here and there, a few bits of litter - mostly soda cans and plastic bottles - but besides that, it was all soft, golden sand. Wally never thought he'd get so _sick _of sand.

Wally placed one hand over a piece of wood, vibrating his hand until smoke started to billow out. He shoved some dried grass into the smoke and it caught, catching alight. He blew on the smoldering grass, keeping the flame alight until it spread to the thick wood.

Wally sat back on his heels, a ghost of a smile slipping over his face. He tried to ignore the fact that by using his speed, he had sped up his metabolism, meaning he was now under an hour away from passing out from malnutrition.

Wally crawled over to Dick's limp body, dragging it towards the fire.

Now he just had to find some kind of container to put the water in.

. . .

Wally got back to his fire site, only to see Dick was awake, sitting up, and looking dreadfully confused.

"Dick.. You're..."

Dick's face contorted when he saw the red head coming towards him. "Get... Get away from m-me!" he stammered, attempting to get onto his feet. He fell back to the ground, his head hitting hard on the sand.

"You... You get the h-hell away from m-me!" He repeated, trying to crawl away. Wally approached cautiously, placing his large, calloused hand on Dick's forehead. He was burning up with fever.

Dick began to struggle, attempting to kick Wally in the face, screaming his head off.

Wally ran down to the sea, grabbing a container full of water. He rushed back to Dick, pinning him down. Wally poured the cool water over his forehead in an attempt to calm him, but he only tried to swat it away.

"Geddit off me! I'm not going to end up like Zatanna!" he screamed, throwing Wally off him.

"Dick... It's me, Wally... It's okay"

Dicks eyes widened. "Stop it! Wally's dead! He got lost in the shipwreck! Because of _you!_"

Wally tried to pour more water over his face, but the brunnette began coughing, his chest heaving so hard Wally thought he was having a convulsion. He could only watch in pure horror as the young boy rolled onto his stomach and began coughing up a mixture of sea water and blood, his face growing redder. Through it, he was trying to scream, but it came out in pants. Each second felt like hours as Dick threw up acid, his face growing purple from lack of oxygen.

He finally stopped, his chest heaving. He rolled onto his back, tears streaming down his face. His breathing was ragged and his eyes showed just how scared he was, despite the anger flashing across his features.

"_This is your fault_" he choked, right before he blacked out.

Wally put his hand on the brunettes boiling hot forehead, stroking the hair out of his icey blue eyes. Maybe Dick's eyes were playing tricks on him, the fever causing him to hallucinate.

Or maybe he was admitting the truth.

Wally was the one who had made this escape. Dick said to run for the outer city, Wally said to go to the docks. And look what happened.

He told Wally to go West, and Wally went North, right into the middle of the storm.

Maybe. Maybe he was right.

"I'm sorry, Dick" Wally whispered and Dick stirred slightly, his face twitching in discomfort.

Dick was dying, and all Wally could do was wait, and try to save him.

But all his attempts would be in vane.

_This is my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it makes me write faster!<strong>_  
><em>

**and for anyone interest, I made a tumblr.**

**youhavetobeshippingme . tumblr . com (take out the spaces)**


End file.
